


Break Fast

by Theoroark



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Family, Gen, Nomad Genji, Ramadan, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 01:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11841444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theoroark/pseuds/Theoroark
Summary: After the fall of Overwatch and before he meets Zenyatta, Genji gets cajoled by Angela into coming to her place for Iftar.





	Break Fast

“Fareeha.” Fareeha’s grandfather tugged at her shirt sleeve and she stopped in front of him. “Can you ask your wife if cyborgs eat food?”

Fareeha stared down in mild bafflement at the table of her elderly relatives, then stole a glance across the room. Genji was where Angela had left him at the break fast- sitting in a chair in a darkened corner of the living room, arms crossed, making no effort to talk to the cousins and neighbors who had settled into the couches around him.

“He’s fine, Geddi. He doesn’t get hungry much, but he can get something if he does.”

Her great-aunt clicked her tongue. “That’s not the point, habibi. He shouldn’t be so alone in a crowd like this. Especially not during the holidays. And especially not when the poor dear is so sick your wife brought him to her own home.”

“That’s not-” Fareeha sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. “Look, Genji’s the only Overwatch client Angela still treats, and he just needs check ups, and he’s been traveling around a bit and was in the area, I guess. Angela invited him because they were coworkers. He’s completely fine, he’s just being…”

She looked back over at the living room. A group of her young cousins burst out laughing around the coffee table. Genji raised his head a fraction of an inch, but that was enough to make the boy who met his gaze to quiet immediately, and the dampened mood quickly spread to the others.

“…moody,” Fareeha finished, in as diplomatically a tone as she could muster.

None of the table looked particularly convinced by this, though. “Here,” her grandfather said, sticking a nearly overflowing plate out to her. “You would be amazed what a spontaneous act of kindness can accomplish, Fareeha.”

Fareeha stared down at the plate and sighed. “Alright. Just uh. Don’t expect any miracles.”

“It’s the holidays, Fareeha. If there’s time for that, it’s now,” her grandmother called after her, as Fareeha walked towards the living room.

Fareeha grabbed one of the folding chairs they had put out and dragged it next to the chair Genji was sitting in, carefully balancing the plate. She dropped it with relief on the small table next to him, and he looked up at her. “Ramadan Kareem, Genji. From my folks.”

Genji looked back down at his folded arms. “I don’t need it,” he said. Fareeha looked back over to the table of elderly relatives. Her grandfather gave her a thumbs up. She felt something in her snap.

“Come here, I need to talk to you.” Genji started as she grabbed his bicep and tugged him towards the bedroom hallway, but he went along with her. Fareeha pushed him in to the bathroom, closed the door behind them, and whirled to face him.

“What is WRONG with you?” she asked, in as close to a yell as she could get in a whisper.

He cocked his head. “I’m… Not hungry.” Fareeha rolled her eyes.

“I don’t CARE if you’re hungry or not Genji, you think I’m always hungry when my relatives shove food at me? I eat it, whether I’m hungry or not, because I know that’s them loving me! And they’re doing that to you, a complete stranger! You should be honored!”

He folded his arms again, and looked down. “I don’t need their pity.”

“Like shit you don’t. I’m the first person at this party who’s stopped pitying you. If anyone else here wasn’t pitying you, they would have asked your sulky, petulant ass to leave hours ago.”

“Then I don’t need to be here,” Genji said. He made no move to the door and Fareeha rolled her eyes again.

“Of course you don’t need to be here. Just like you don’t need to eat right now. But it’s the damn holidays, Genji. It’s about being around people you care about. I’m guessing that you care about Angela, at least.”

Genji hesitated, then gave a small nod.

“And I care about your sulky, petulant ass, against all reason. And so I don’t want you to be alone and miserable on a holiday. And all I have to ward against that is some company and some pity food from some other people with stupid care.”

Genji gave a small laugh, and Fareeha let herself smile a little.

“Just eat some of the salad or something, okay? You can let me have the samosa. I didn’t get any of the beef ones anyway.”

Genji laughed again and nodded. He looked up. “Uh. May I leave now.”

“Ha. Yeah.” They left the bathroom and settled back into the corner. Genji placed the plate on his lap, then took off the bottom part of his mask, exposing the burned skin and warped lips. He looked around quickly. The party continued uninterrupted. He looked over at Fareeha who smiled, and he handed her the samosa.

She laughed and took it. “Thanks, Genji.”

“Thank you.” He took a bite of the salad. “And please thank your relatives for me? And tell them this is all very good.”

Fareeha saw Angela headed over to them, looking slightly anxious- she must have noticed they were missing. She stood up and gestured at the chair, and Angela nodded and took her place next to Genji. “I’ll go tell them right now. You two catch up. Ang is better at this stuff than I am, anyway.”

“What did you do?” Angela asked, somewhere between annoyed and alarmed.

“She brought me food,” Genji said, between bites of bread. Fareeha ruffled Angela’s hair. Angela smiled up at her, and took her hand and kissed it. As Fareeha made to leave, Genji said, “Fareeha?”

She turned back to face him. “Yeah?”

He stared down at the plate and the bread in his hand. “I do care about you. As well.”

Fareeha smiled. “Thanks, Genji.”

“What did I tell you?” her grandmother said, as soon as she got back to their table. “It’s the holidays, Fareeha.”

**Author's Note:**

> Genji comes back after he's joined the Shambali and the cousins are considerably less scared of him when his bf has a bunch of hilarious balls floating around his head.
> 
> My tumblr is tacticalgrandma, if you want to talk to me there!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and any comments or kudos would mean the world to me <3


End file.
